


Sore Feet

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dancing from the night before, Mori's feet are sore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ August 10, 2009.

“Ne, ne,” Hunny hummed as he bit into a large bite of chocolate cake, with strawberry filing, white frosting, and a pink candy rose. “Last night sure was exciting.”  
  
Hunny, at this point, had been saying this countless times, to the point where nobody except for Mori actually acknowledged his words. The festival was completed and life was going back to business as usual—Kyouya sat in the back of the room, clicking away at his computer, Hikaru and Kaoru were progressing through their written script magnificently, if the squeals of joyous customers were any indication, Tamaki was wooing his customers as per usual, though he would pause every once in a while to sashay his way over to Haruhi and reassure her that it was simply business. Haruhi remained mostly unconcerned with the blonde’s antics and, with her typical blunt and in-your-face manner, told Tamaki that he was being annoying—which lead the president of the Host Club to retreat to his corner of woe for a good five minutes until his customers called for him again.  
  
Mori sat on the opposite end of the table, waiting dully for his customers to arrive. Since he typically attracted the rather shy and introverted women, they were often slow in coming to his side and often lingered in the hallways before coming to the music room. Hunny’s customers had yet to filter in, but it was only a matter of time before his regulars burst through the large golden doors, complete with pockets full of candy for the little senior.   
  
“Ah,” was all Mori said, for this was his customary answer to most things.   
  
“Haru-chan sure looked pretty last night,” Hunny continued as he finished his cake. He set down his fork with a tiny click and chirped, “And you sure looked handsome dancing with her, huh, Takashi?”   
  
“Ah,” Mori replied, his answer sounding aloof. His eyes watched Hunny for a long moment before sweeping over the room.   
  
“I bet you liked dancing with her, huh?” Hunny asked, his smile cheerful and almost blinding. He laughed quietly and ate another piece of cake.   
  
“…She stepped on my feet a lot,” Mori confessed with a small shrug as the little blonde held out his plate towards the tall, stoic man. He served Hunny another piece of cake before setting it back down again.   
  
“Haru-chan’s still an inexperienced dancer,” Hunny agreed and laughed. “She stepped on mine a couple times, too.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Hunny seemed to be mulling over something for a long moment before he asked, quietly, “Ne… do you like dancing with her… the most?”  
  
Mori observed his charge with the shadow of a smile threatening to tease his lips. He breathed in slowly and Hunny watched his every move with eyes like a hawk’s.   
  
“Mitsukuni has more grace,” Mori said at last, which would have sounded like a rather evasive answer to anybody else, but only served to make Hunny’s smile widened.   
  
“Takashi’s a good dancer,” Hunny said simply before pushing a mouthful of cake into his mouth and chewing.


End file.
